Rasetsu
Rasetsu(羅刹, Lit. "Man Slaying God") is a powerful Kaminoko and serves as the complete and utterly perfect reincarnation/vessel of The Supreme Choushin. He was created by The Elder God Choushin themselves as a means of giving birth to a being of power even greater than themselves, but also resurrecting the being that they had originated from as a whole creature. Initially being a weak warrior, when Rasetsu's dormant powers are released, he transforms into a horrific godly beast of bottomless power and strength. Character Overview Appearance Personality Relationships History Synopsis Frieza Saga Rasetsu was quickly engaged by dodoria who believed he had the supreme advantage over Rasetsu due to the poor power level reading scanned by Zarbon, unknowing that Rasetsu was actually severely restricting his power with his incredible ki control. Aware of this about his opponents, Rasetsu allowed Dodoria to believe he had the upper hand and willingly made himself out to be weak. Throughout the course of the battle, Dodoria was lead to believe that he dominated Rasetsu, finishing him off with a powerful mouth blast. However, Dodoria was startled when Rasetsu appeared behind him without dodoria ever sensing his movements. Here, Rasetsu revealed but a fraction of the true extent of his power, his power level providing a reading of 620,000 much higher than Dodoria's own and even "greater than lord frieza's". The second round started, Rasetsu torturing Dodoria physically and mentally, prolonging the battle. He was easily in complete control of the fight, Dodoria having to resort to cowardly tactics such as running and hiding from him. He purposely prolonged the battle and made it an extreme strain on Dodoria, saying that "i will make you welcome death" during the process. After severely beating Dodoria and slicing off one of his arms in the process, Rasetsu decided to end the fight with Yukikaze, a counterattack performed when Dodoria exploited the intentional window of opportunity left open by Rasetsu. Dodoria was killed by being completely sliced in two by Yukikaze. Rasetsu then decapitated Dodoria's corpse and vaporized the body. When Zarbon felt Dodoria's ki disappear completely, he immediately returned to the battlefield to find no trace of Dodoria or Rasetsu anywhere, that was, until Rasetsu made his presence known by tossing Dodoria's head at Zarbons feet. In a state of shock, Rasetsu crushed Dodoria's head like a pineapple underneath his heel and said "you're next" providing a sight so gruesome that the transforming henchman of frieza's right hand vomited before him. The encounter quickly began, Rasetsu taking pity on Zarbon and tossing away his Chokuto, vowing that he'd only use his fists so long as the current battle conditions remained. Before the fight began, Zarbon attempted to get a reading of Rasetsu's power but his scouter was immediately blasted off before it could provide him with any insight as to Rasetsu's incredible power. The two then engaged in hand to hand combat which spanned over multiple islands, destroying them in the process. Rasetsu easily had the upperhand, toying with Zarbons life, intentionally inflicting non lethal wounds such as cuts, and breaking his armor instead of hitting his body. Rasetsu continued to dominate the battle, as regardless of how hard Zarbon fought he simply could not hit him or do damage to his body. Rasetsu continued beating Zarbon, growing tired of the confrontation, he began to charge up a Masenko which he promised would end Zarbons life. Fearful, Zarbon unleashed the true extent of his power and ascended to his monstrous transformation, granting him just enough power to surprise Rasetsu. The form allowed him to fight Rasetsu back momentarily, until Rasetsu called his blade back to his side, saying that the battle conditions had changed significantly. Zarbon lost his leg, numerous fingers, and an eye in the process of trying to fight Rasetsu with his true samurai might, and was kiled by Youtou Hoshikudaki, Rasetsu's ultimate sword move. This reduced Zarbon to a pile of burning ashes of his former self. Quickly, Rasetsu set off towards the hugest power level on the planet, as it would obviously be Frieza. Finding Frieza's flagship, Rasetsu entered it. Finding it seemingly desserted, Rasetsu was caught in an explosion set up by a sabotage bomb device in order to kill Rasetsu before he ever had a chance to get to frieza. It didn't work. Rasetsu emerged from the wreckage completely unscathed by the explosion, and was quickly confronted by the terrified soldiers of frieza whom had been hiding in the surroundings. They were quickly dealt with when Rasetsu used volcanic explosion, after which occurred the first time he met Frieza face to face. Rasetsu attempted to engage frieza but was stopped immediately by the ginyu force, who challenged him to a bout if he intended to take the life of their lord frieza. Power Level A human/choushin hybrid that can challenge the power of even the mightiest super saiyans, Rasetsu is an opponent not to be underestimated. He was last measured with a base power level of 1,920,000,000, making him stronger than majin buu's purest form by leaps and bounds, and even more powerful than Broly, a saiyan so powerful that he was regarded as The Legendary Super Saiyan, the most powerful saiyan in all of history. Equipment Skills Mastery of Fighting Styles Swordsmanship Skills Yukikaze(雪風, Lit. "Snow Breeze") Non Lethal Ki Techniques Kiai Gan(龍拳, Lit. "Invisible Eye Blast") Using his eyes as the focus of his ki, Rasetsu unleashed a sudden powerful surge of invisible ki which is characterized by the sudden bright azure glow that his eyes take on. The force unleashed from his eyes is enough to knock down entire buildings and push back large numbers of powerful foes at one time, although due to being released at his eyes, it is considerably weaker than his more powerful version, The Kiaiho. However, Rasetsu's Kiai Gan can also be armed to the point where he unleashes a ki so focused it completely disassembles his opponents on the atomic level. Kiaiho(気合砲, Lit. "Spirit Cannon") The more powerful version of the previous technique. Instead of merely unleashing invisible ki from his eyes, Rasetsu casts the energy out of his powerful body, unleashing sudden waves of force that can push back enemies or drastically change the trajectory of their attacks. Rasetsu's Kiaiho has been shown strong enough to easily destroy entire buildings and leave huge craters in solid concrete. Through continuous usage with his hands, Rasetsu may throw a constant barrage of Kiaiho at the bodies of his opponents and prevent them from getting close to him. Sodadan(双龍弾, Lit. "Spirit Shot") The kiai purposed for the specific reason of immediately knocking away all surrounding opponents and threats. Should Rasetsu become surrounded by a great number of enemies or attacks, finding himself incapable of moving or dodging, he has the ability to perform Sododan, which is essentially an omnidirectional kiaiho which immediately forced everything in his surroundings backwards and away from him at an extremely high speed and force. Useful against great numbers of enemies at one time. Mafuba(魔封波, Lit. "Evil Containment Wave") A non lethal energy wave which takes on the form of bright, lime green thick mist which forms a spiral pattern as it shoots towards the intended target. This technique allows Rasetsu to immediately seal anything with even the slightest bit of evil in it and disarm his opponents, usually meaning instant victory when evil opponents are hit with it. The Mafuba works by seeing the evil in the souls of the target, regardless of how tiny the sliver may be. The Mafuba reads that evil and instantly seals the entire body of the opponent into a specific form of Rasetsu's choosing. Melee Combination Attacks Rogafufuken(狼牙風風拳, Lit. "Fist of The Wolf Fang Gale") A series of devastating strikes which take direct inspiration from how a wolf fights to kill and injure its prey. The technique is peformed by striking various parts of the opponents body at high speeds, something which Rasetsu has all but mastered. One of his most devastating and iconic combination attacks, Rasetsu inflicts severe external damage to the bodies of his opponents the likes of which can cause a heavy amount of bleeding and pain due to the unique shape that his fists take on while performing the technique, mimicking the fangs and claws of a wolf. Rogafufuken Sen(狼牙風風拳閃, Lit. "Blinding Wof Fang Fist") One of Rasetsu's deadliest combination attacks, it literally has the ability to kill those struck with it instantly. Rasetsu forms a unique striking method with both his hands and proceeds to use his immense speed to inflict extreme damage to a certain part of his opponents body in the space of a "flash". There is a short delay between when the attack hits and when the effects of the strike are yielded, a testament to how fast and precise Rasetsu is while engaging the technique. However, it is nearly assured that his opponent becomes immobilized at the least after receiving the blow. Physical Defense Techniques Sonic Sway: '''Using the gifted flexibility of his bones and muscles, as well as his furiously tempered, agile body as a martial arts master, Rasetsu has the ability to perform the sonic sway, an extremely advanced technique. This ability is primarily defensive and allows Rasetsu to easily dodge and evade the blows of his enemies at extremely close ranged, the likes of which would be considered completely undodgable by the standards of most others. By moving various parts of his body and swaying out of the immediate path of his enemies attacks, he can make himself ridiculously difficult to hit even by the standards of the fastest and most precise of opponents. Energy Defense Techniques '''Ki Barrier: '''Projecting his ki and having it become extremely dense and thin, Rasetsu can form himelf a makeshift shield which blocks out any and all incoming enemy attacks. The density and durability of the shield depends on how much energy he focuses into it, though they are all shown to be extremely reliable and powerful shields. He has shown the ability to create barriers of various different shapes and sizes, his incredible ki manipulation allowing him to instantly cast a spherical shield surrounding his own body from attack as well as the bodies of the innocent surrounding him, preserving lives even in the most destruction of encounters with enemies. High Speed Movement Techniques '''Zanzoken(残像拳, Lit. "Afterimage Fist") Rasetsu, being a master of his body is capable of moving so fast that he seems to leave visible "echoes" of his own existence behind, fooling enemies into believing that they may have the chance to strike him. Zanzoken is one of the most mighty and iconic aspects of his skill as a warrior. He has the ability to move so fast that the afterimages generated by him have become solid, meaning that his body is already long gone, and what his enemies have struck or done damage to is but a mere solid afterimage left behind by his extremely high speed movements. Taju Zanzoken(多重残像拳, Lit. "Multiple Afterimage Fist") Moving around in the immediate area at extremely high speeds allows Rasetsu to create the false image of multiple bodies, or "clones" of himelf so as to confuse and dissorient his opponents senses. He has shown the ability to create dozens upon dozens of different afterimages at one time, making it extremely difficult for his enemies to discern which of the images may be his true body. Even against opponents capable of sensing the ki of their enemies, the number and speed at which the afterimages that Rasetsu performs are shown to be extremely useful. Sonic Warp(ソニックワープ) A highspeed movement technique of extreme swiftness. Rasetsu moves his body from place to place so quickly that his enemies may be lead to believe he has performed some method of teleportation, as often times his body can only be seen when it has stopped moving and come to a complete stop alltogether. This is his infamous Sonic Warp technique, instead of leaving an afterimage, he moves so fast that he seems to disappear from sight and sense alltogether, making it impossible for his opponents to hit him or discern exactly where he is going to appear again. Wild Sense(ワイルドセンス) Ever attuned to his surroundings, Rasetsu has obtained enough combat sense and speed in his movements to strikeback at his opponents immediately after dodging their attacks. This is useful for catching opponents offguard, especially those that rely heavily upon their ability to strike and do damage to their enemies at high speeds. Through using Wild Sense, Rasetsu can completely destroy and ruin the intended rhythm of combat and blows that his opponents may be focusing on at any one time, creating a vital and potentially huge opening for him to counterattack them and even finish the battle alltogether. Kaikai(カイカイ, Lit. "Instantaneous Movement") Transcending space and time, Rasetsu's true method of teleportation. Through the implentation of Kaikai, Rasetsu has the ability to traverse any distance regardless of how huge it is without so much as the blink of an eye. He can travel between towns, countries, and even entire galaxies through the usage of this technique if he wishes to do so, instantly teleporting his body to any location that he desires without so much as a single though. This aspect of his movement speed is easily the single most devastating technique that he has the ability to make usage of in combat. Physical Energy Attacks Ryuusei-Ken(流星拳, Lit. "Meteorite Fist") Suisei-Ken(彗星拳, Lit. "Comet Fist") Giga Drill Breaker(ギガドリルブレーカー, Giga Doriru Bureika) Youtou Hoshikudaki(災難剣星駆逐艦, Lit. "Calamity Sword Star Breaker") is the name of Rasetsu's infamous and iconic ultimate attack. Nicknamed "the sword that slays evil", the actual technique is not reliant on a weapon as its name suggests. Instead, Rasetsu uses his fist and "transforms" it to take on the characteristics of a blade. The technique is performed by Rasetsu thrusting his fist forward and unleashing an unimaginably dense, high speed "needle" of energy carried inside his arm which helps his fist adopt sword-like cutting properties, letting him smash and break down any enemy that stands in the path of the attack. Ranged Explosive Energy Attacks Bakuhatsuha(爆発波, Lit. "Explosion Wave") By using his ki to distort the geometric fields of natural elements around him, Rasetsu can create a sudden massive explosion which is capable of leaving a gigantic crater behind in everything that it impacts. It can be focused on many different points and is triggered by Rasetsu raising both his index and his middle fingers at the same time. Performing this may cause everything in his surroundings to be suddenly destroyed due to the sudden upheaval of explosive ki in the surroundings. Gekiretsu Kodan(激裂光弾, Lit. "Violent Rending Light Projectile") By throwing his hands together, Rasetsu pressed the tips of his fingers together and materializes a sudden concentrated sphere of energy inbetween his palms. He then proclaims the name of the technique and throws his palms forward, causing the yellow energy ball to take on a sudden high speed bullet-like wave manifestation. The moment it hits the enemy it creates a huge explosion wave and does immense damage to their bodies in the process, unleashing all the power that rasetsu has gathered the instant it reaches and makes contact with its target. Bakurikimaha(爆力魔波, Lit. "Exploding Powerful Demon Wave") A straight forward attack intended for inflicting immense external damage to the bodies of his opponents. Rasetsu will raise his arms and open his hands, parting his fingers and thumbs and directing his palms towards his intended target. He then gathers an immense amount of energy and unleashes it in the form of a massive, wild wave of explosive ki which can hit and do damage to multiple enemies at one time, rendering them injured or worse most of the time. Tsuibidan(追尾弾, Lit. "Homing Energy Blast") Similar to his previous attack, however the Tsuibidan relies far more on energy concentration, as its special ability is to home in and chase after the intended target relentlessly and without distinction. It is a more dense, concentrated version of the previous attack which only unleashes its explosive force when it collides with its intended victim or somehow makes contact with debris in the surroundings, usually performed by an opponent performing flight manuevers to outpace it. Makankosappo(魔貫光殺砲, Lit. "Demonic Piercing Light Murder Gun") A deadly energy wave which is purposed for high speed and finds its deadliness in its ability to pierce through the bodies of its intended targets. While performing this attack, Rasetsu while raise his index and middle finger together from a fist and raise their tips to his forehead. His fingers begin to glow and spark with energy, signifying that the attack is prepared. He then throws his fingers forward and unleashes a spiralling wave of energy at his opponents which moves at particularly extreme speeds. Once it pierces into the chest cavity of the opponent it instantly detonates itself and unleashed an immense explosive force, killing them surely. Kienzan(気円斬, Lit. "Energy Baze Razor") Raising his hand over his head and forming an open palm, Rasetsu allows his ki to take on a dense form, which creates a unique shape. The Kienzan is an attack which doesn't rely on its explosive power, but rather its speed, ability to be controlled, and its immense cutting power. It takes on the form of a spiralling disk with an edge of extreme sharpness which is achieved through the hyper condensation of Rasetsu's ki, allowing him to slice through most known material with ease. Kikouhou(気功砲, Lit. "Energy Control Cannon") A rather unique attack which functions in its ability to repeatedly pump out massive amounts of condensed explosive force. Using this technique, Rasetsu brings his hands to together and forms a diamond shape with his fingers and thumbs. Bright yellow energy then begins glowing at the center of the diamond shape and Rasetsu unleashes the attack. Though the blast itself is lacking in power in comparison to other attacks, its speed, and ability to be repeatedly fired without loosing its explosive edge makes it extremely useful against opponents that rely on close range combat. Dodonpa(どどん波, Lit. "Boom Wave") Rasetsu's counterweight for the various, wicked beam attacks used by opponents that intend to pierce the bodies of their enemies and inflict damage to their vital organs quickly. Rasetsu's Dodonpa is fired out of the tip of his index finger and does not focus on explosive power, instead it has extreme speed and thanks to the thin, condensed beam that it forms, it can pierce through almost any enemy and strike the dead in the heart or brain of he so wishes it. Masenko(魔閃光, Lit. "Demon Flash") Raising his hands over his head, Rasetsu cups the back of one palm in the other and manifests a medium sized energy sphere which acts as the focus of his ki in order to gather power for the technique. When the ki reaches its critical point, Rasetsu calls the name of the technique and throws his palms forward towards the directions of the enemies and unleashes a rather large energy wave from them. This technique is most useful against one on one battles as it holds great explosive power when detonated. Buster Cannon(バーニングアタック, Lit. "Burning Attack") A powerful energy sphere technique used by Rasetsu. While engaging this technique, Rasetsu puts distance between himelf and his enemies and performs a series of high speed hand and arm movements before placing his open palms infront of him, suddenly unleashing a large bright orange star-like energy sphere from his hands with great explosive power behind it. It is purposed for single opponent combat and often means certain death for those whom are struck by it. Finish Buster(ヒートドームアタック, Lit. "Heat Dome Attack") A useful technique against opponents that rely heavily on their ability to defeat others with their ki or explosive energy projection abilities. Using this technique, Rasetsu raises his hands and forms a dome of dense ki around his body, protecting him from all outside influences and attacks. He then fires a large wave of energy at his opponents often incinerating them in the process. However, the drawbacks of this technique are the wave can only be launched upwards and Rasetsu is rendered in a competely immobile position on the ground for the duration of the technique. Ki Tsurugi(スピリッツソード, Lit. "Spirit Longsword") An extremely long blade of ki created out of Rasetsu's extreme dense energy. The sword extends from his arm in the form of a large manifested state of energy leaving many to believe that they are being attacked by another energy wave, deceiving them. However, the "wave" is capable of easily cutting and slicing through most materials in the universe due to the extreme density of Rasetsu's ki while he is making usage of the Ki Tsurugi. It proves to be an extremely useful and powerful weapon in combat and as such it has become one of Rasetsu's signature techniques while in battle. Bunretsuzutsu(ブレーンクラッシュハンマー, Lit. "Brain Crush Hammer") Raising his hand over his head, Rasetsu will unleash a large stream of ki which takes on the form of a round, guillotine-like shape. The wave extends high into the air before finally arcing downards and raining down on the head of the opponent, intending to split them clean in two. It is also a very deceptive move, making opponents believe it is another energy beam or ki wave when in truth it is an axe capable of slicing through their flesh quite easily. Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack(スーパーゴーストカミカゼアタック) A unique and extremely complicated technique that only ki users of the highest order can perform. By using this technique, Rasetsu literally divides his soul and bestows upon it its own will. He then burps up the physical manifestation of said soul; a ghost. These ghosts are extremely useful and true to their name, detonate when Rasetsu commands them to, often completely destroying the bodies of the enemy from head to toe. Due to being "ghosts" they also can't be destroyed by any normal means or even harmed for that matter, as all attacks phase through their bodies. Illusory Techniques Yoiko Minmin Ken(よいこ眠眠拳, Lit. "Good Boy Sleep Sleep Fist") By performing various complicated and slow, sweeping hand movements, Rasetsu emits a unique wavelength from his hands which immediately causes his opponents to become extremely drowsy upon witnessing them. It is a unique hypnosis technique whereby Rasetsu triggers various parts of the opponents brain to cause them to fall asleep, rendering them at his complete and utter mercy in the process. Prolonged exposure to the movements and wavelengths emitted by his hands causes his opponents, regardless of strength and number to fall asleep at an alarmingly fast rate. Magical Techniques Majutsu(物質出現魔術, Lit. "Magic Materialization") Rasetsu has mastered the ability to defy the law of creation of mass and manifest anything and everything that his heart desires. He has shown the ability to make liberal usage of this technique while in live combat situations, but he most commonly uses it in order to restore damaged clothing or bestow weapons or items upon himself so as to give him a sudden advantage while in battle. Using this technique he can also immediately change or alter his appearance by causing his clothing to undergo a sudden rapid transmigration to a completely new form or set. Telekinetic Techniques Paralysis(金縛り術) By expanding his telekinetic range, Rasetsu taps into and severely disrupts the central nervous systems of his opponents bodies, rendering their control of movements completely seperated from them. This causes them to become completely and utterly paralyzed and incapable of fighting back against Rasetsu at all, using constant telekinetic binding to prevent them from moving their limbs or gathering ki in order to form attacks to fight Rasetsu with. However, the downfall of the technique is that once Rasetsu has restricted his opponents movements, he cannot move them from the place that they have been paralyzed at, as he himelf cannot move from where he stands upon restricting his opponents. Gravity Manipulation Spacetime Manipulation Transformations Para Brahman Rasetsu Para Brahman(パラブラフマン, Lit. "Godhead Ineffable Entity") finally acknowledging the feelings of self worth brought to the surface by his longstanding love for Ayame Danjo, Rasetsu's power as The Grand Supreme Choushin took on one final alteration. His body, mind, and spirit, were heavily effected by the previously dormant & sealed away feelings of love, prompting a boost of power so immense that he exceeded the highest of choushin, surpassing his status as The Grand Supreme Choushin. Not even the elder god choushin themselves were aware that such a level of power could exist in a physical manifestation, but through the effort of channeling his positive emotions into a weapon of pure fighting spirit, Rasetsu broke the scale of impossibility and transformed into The Para Brahman state, the most powerful being in all of creation, above even the might of The Grand Supreme Choushin. In a way, the state may actually be considered The Grand Supreme Choushin's "true" body or form, due to the fact that the godmaster of all Choushin is regarded as a being truly unfathomable by the standards of The Elder God Choushin themselves. While in this form, Rasetsu's Mantranox armor reaches its most advanced state yet, evolving and transcending beyond, now being a completely superior thing to mantranox. His body is now fully armored from head to toe and emitting a constant, blinding golden glow as intense as the bursting of a thousand suns. Rasetsu's most ferocious form, a tempestuous god which slays all evils in its path without distinction. Quotes Appearances in Other Media Behind The Scenes Category:Character Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Samurai Category:Swordsman Category:Supreme Dark Kai